Sombra de plata
by VaneCaos
Summary: Viejas pesadillas se revuelven al albor de una nueva guerra. Un elfo debe elegir entre enfrentarse a la sangre plateada que corre por sus venas o abandonar a su única corriente estable.


**ADVERTENCIA: **El mundo de Krynn pertenece, en su mayoría, a Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman, así como algunos de los hechos que se mencionan aparecen en la campaña oficial Age of Mortals. No obstante, los personajes, sus historias personales y algunas modificaciones en el mundo de Dragonlance son cosa mía.

**HISTORIA: **Karion, el elfo salvaje, acaba de ser rescatado, junto con otros elfos, de dos meses de cautiverio a manos de los ogros y se reencuentra con su amante, el silvanesti Vanir. Un manuscrito ilustrado sobre batallas entre dragones trae momentáneamente a la superficie a la conciencia de Gwynneth, la gran dragona plateada que lleva tatuada en la espalda. Karion debe escoger entre perder a una de las pocas personas que le importan o seguirle en una misión que le llevará a enfrentarse a sus miedos. Uno de los primeros fics que escribí, que, al igual que 'Negación', introduce al personaje.

**CLASIFICACION:** Aunque hay alguna (muy suave) escena yaoi y el fic parte de la base que ambos elfos son amantes, creo que 'T' es más que suficiente.

**SOMBRA DE PLATA**

-'¿Estás bien?'

Noté la preocupación en su voz sin necesidad de levantar la vista. Mejor no hacerlo, Vanir aún no estaba preparado para ver a su…amigo y en parte maestro temblar como una hoja con los dientes apretados para intentar mantener bajo control los temblores de todo el cuerpo. _Mierda_…de nuevo la pesadilla, de nuevo el miedo, de nuevo intentar disimular –delante de Vanir, lo más difícil- hacer ver que sigo siendo fuerte, que nada me impresiona. Como si eso fuera cierto.

Y el maldito libro de dibujos del humano. Aún estaba intentando recuperarme de la frialdad enganchosa de la pesadilla nocturna cuando noté esa familiar sensación en la mente, como si una sombra enorme enroscada alrededor de mi cerebro se agitara, violentamente, próxima a despertar ante los dibujos de...dragones.

¿Qué sería de mí si eso sucedía?. ¿Quedaría algo de Karion o me diluiría en algo más grande? Algo como…un dragón. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo el humano de ojos de fuego? ¿Cómo pudo saber que eran los pensamientos de un dragón los que ocupaban mi mente?. Desde niño con las mismas pesadillas, sin entender lo que veía, levantándome con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y reprimiendo un grito de terror. Los guerreros kagonestis no tienen miedo, los guerreros no se rinden. Ese cántico me ha acompañado siempre, lástima que nunca haya sido cierto.

¿Porqué le había contado a aquel humano lo que había en mi mente, lo que nunca le había contado a mi chamán, ni siquiera a Vanir? Bueno, sé porqué nunca se lo había contado a Vanir. Porque quería que me conociera a mí, a Karion, que aprendiera a quererme o a odiarme, pero que fuera porque había podido conocerme sin prejuzgarme. Porque no quería que me tratara como un espíritu guía, como un tótem intocable, porque no quería ser para él sólo el Heraldo del Dragón. Quería que tocara y sintiera simplemente a Karion.

Bien, ahora ya lo sabe. Gracias a la guardia baja y a la maldita persuasión del humano. Para ser justos, gracias a aquel humano parecía entender de lo que hablaba, parecía comprender, y eso era nuevo para mí, un cambio agradable. Y gracias también a una…conexión. No lo había visto nunca, estaba seguro, pero su espíritu y el mío parecían haberse encontrado antes.

Respiré hondo, enderezándome en la silla de cuero donde seguía derrumbado. Recompuse una sonrisa mientras me echaba de nuevo el pelo sobre la espalda, tapando parte de lo que allí habitaba. Tendría que dejármelo crecer más. Quise dedicarle a Vanir una mirada segura, confortarlo con un comentario ligero, pero se me cortó en la garganta cuando le miré a los ojos. Estaba delante de mí, apoyado contra la mesa del capitán, las piernas largas cruzadas, los brazos aferrando el borde de la madera. Llevaba el pelo corto, por los hombros --¿cuándo se le habría ocurrido semejante estropicio?—y el negro brillante seguía contrastando con su piel pálida. Los malditos silvanestis no se broncean ni en el Abismo. A pesar de vestir con ropajes de pieles, más propios de nosotros que de ellos, seguía conservando el mismo aire elegante, distante y elevado de los elfos de las casas. Probablemente lo haría aunque se estuviera arrastrando por el maldito desierto.

Sus ojos eran lo que distinguían a Vanir de los demás de su raza. Amatistas, nunca pensé que vería a un elfo con unos ojos de ese color, y capaz de expresar toda la gama de emociones, al contrario que sus muy civilizados compañeros. En ese momento me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, preocupado hasta el alma por mí; por mí, no por el maldito Heraldo del Dragón. Por eso no pude mentirle.

-'No', musité antes de poder reprimirme.

Vanir se separó de la mesa y se acercó a mí en un único movimiento fluido, me pasó los brazos detrás de la nuca y me atrajo contra él, apretándome contra su abdomen mientras enredaba las manos en mi pelo; nunca entenderé por qué parece gustarle tanto. Le abracé por detrás de la cintura, dejando que su calor y su olor calmasen mis escalofríos y calentasen mi piel, siempre fresca. Curioso, durante el escaso tiempo que tuvimos en Silvanost, solía ser yo quien le abrazaba y le consolaba.

No sé cuanto tiempo me llevó calmarme; Vanir no me apremió. Al fin me deshice de su abrazo y pude mirarle. Me dedicó una media sonrisa, de ésas tan silvanesti, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo serios. Enlacé su nuca con mi mano y lo forcé a inclinarse hasta que pude besarle; lentamente primero, saboreando el permiso de privacidad que nos habían dado sus compañeros, y más profundamente después, cuando noté que me respondía y que su mano me sostenía la cara. Qué poco habíamos podido conocernos también en esto. Ratos de soledad robados a los compañeros de patrulla, los suyos y los míos, a los peligros del bosque y a las estúpidas barreras de conducta de los silvanesti.

Al final Vanir rompió el beso con una sonrisa más tranquila, aunque pude leer en sus ojos que quería más. Se sentó en mi regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas y abrazó mi cintura. De no ser por que adiviné que la conversación iba a ponerse seria, aquello habría empezado a ser…interesante.

-'¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?', me preguntó, sin preludio ninguno.

Era curioso lo que tenía el Común. Te obligaba a hablar sin tantos rodeos. Solté una risita que intenté que fuera despreocupada.

-'¿Cuándo? ¿Mientras cazábamos draconianos entre la niebla o cuando intentábamos que los malditos espectros no nos robaran el alma?. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo, tú y yo'.

-'No'-admitió con una sonrisa- 'pero a Red aún lo conoces desde hace menos. Hay otro motivo por el que no me contaste nada de tu vida diaria en Ergoth, ni de tus pesadillas, ni de tus'-vaciló- 'malos encuentros con dragones'.

Mierda, no me iba a dejar en paz. Esta vez una sonrisa y una caricia no me iban a sacar de las brasas. Suspiré mientras me revolvía bajo su peso. Intenté pensar en una respuesta elaborada, que cumpliera todos los pasos de los silvanesti: presentación del problema, nudo y desenlace. A la mierda. Como siempre, dejé que mi boca hablara antes que mi cerebro, avasallando con las emociones.

-'Porque quería que me conocieras primero. Que fueras capaz de ser amigo mío, de explicarme tus pensamientos, de compartir tus deseos conmigo como un igual' –entrecerré los ojos y le dediqué una sonrisa torcida- 'porque quería que nos tocáramos como iguales, sin que pesara nada más entre nosotros que lo que estábamos dispuestos a dar'-le besé con ligereza- 'Vanir, mi vida en Ergoth, con mi tribu, no siempre fue…cálida. Mis padres murieron en un ataque de los humanos y me criaron entre todos. El resto de la tribu me trataba como si yo fuera una especie de…guía iluminado, de héroe salvador. Me veneraban y me adoraban sólo por mi pelo plateado y por mi magia. Pero eso me convirtió en un extraño. Me respetaban, pero no me querían, no como yo necesitaba.'

Nunca había hablado tanto de cómo me sentía. Sacudí a Vanir de encima mío y empecé a caminar por la estrecha habitación. De repente sentí que me faltaba el aire en aquel barco, necesitaba respirar el frío oxígeno de las alturas. Respiré hondo y me enfrenté a la mirada asombrada de Vanir.

-'La cosa empeoró cuando me convertí en hombre. Ya te conté que el chamán tatúa un motivo a cada kagonesti que llega a adulto mientras está en una especie de trance, algo que los espíritus le dicen sobre esa persona, que pueda guiar al nuevo adulto en el conocimiento de sí mismo'-hice una mueca, a mí no me había ayudado en nada-. 'Después de que el chamán estuviera dos días tatuándome el…lo que llevo en la espalda, y transmitiera a la tribu su sueño, los demás me elevaron a la categoría de héroe. Karion sería quien despertaría al gran espíritu protector, al Gran Dragón que yacía dormido donde sólo los de sangre plateada podían entrar. Imagínate'.

Ya había recorrido dos veces la habitación y empezaba a sentir la necesidad de echar la puerta abajo. Extraje una flecha del carcaj, vulgar y sin alma en la madera, y empecé a voltearla entre mis dedos. No me calmó. La mirada de sufrimiento ajeno de Vanir tampoco.

-' He tenido muchos amantes, Vanir, nunca te lo he ocultado. La mayoría mujeres pero también algunos hombres. Pero ninguno de ellos, y yo tampoco, se acostó conmigo porque le gustara como soy, porque se riera conmigo, o porque quisiera despertarse a mi lado. Lo hacían porque creían que les acercaba más al protector de la tribu. Me admiraban, pero no me querían'.

¿En qué momento los espíritus perversos habían alterado mi estado mental hasta el punto de estar contándole todo eso a Vanir, a la única persona que realmente amaba?. Vi el dolor de los celos en su mirada, pero seguí hablando.

-'Por eso no te lo conté. Porque quería empezar contigo sin que me conocieras de nada, quería que lo nuestro, lo que fuera que hiciéramos, fuera como la nieve sin pisar, sin nada que lo ensuciara'.

Me paré en mitad de la habitación, sintiendo cómo el barco se movía bajo mis pies. Definitivamente, empezaba a faltarme el aire. Sentía los pulmones encogidos y volvían a temblarme las manos, lo mejor que le puede pasar a un arquero. Vanir pareció ensimismarse unos instantes, asumiendo esa especie de máscara altiva de los silvanestis, lo que me dio ganas de agarrarle del cuello y sacudirlo, pero aguanté las ansias. Finalmente me miró con tristeza y movió la cabeza.

-'Y ahora yo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes en un viaje suicida a matar a un dragón que supera incluso a los de su estirpe, que nos ayudes a reclutar a otros dragones para conseguirlo y que te sometas a los designios de tu chamán y despiertes a esa dragona plateada'- avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con tal fuerza que sentí que me abandonaba el poco aire que me quedaba –'No puedo pedirte tal cosa' –musitó, con la cara enterrada en mi cuello.

¿Y qué pasaría si yo me negaba? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros dos? ¿Creía realmente que abandonaría a su extraño grupo, que le daría la espalda al mundo y que vendría conmigo? ¿Y adónde iríamos? Si lo que me habían dicho era cierto, y no tenía motivos para dudarlo, Ergoth del sur no existía. Literalmente. Era un maldito glaciar. ¿Qué había pasado entonces con mi gente?. Es cierto, nunca fui realmente uno de los suyos, pero eran mi familia, mi pueblo, mi raza.

-'Supongo que llega un momento que todos tenemos que comprometernos con algo'-susurré, las mismas palabras que me espetó un día el chamán, harto de que yo no me tomara en serio nada.

Viento…A fin de cuentas ése era el elemento bajo el que había nacido. Ligero, cambiante, impredecible. Vanir sería agua, desde luego, si los silvanestis creyeran en nuestros espíritus. Profundo, con poderosas corrientes internas, normalmente tranquilo pero con ataques de furia destructiva. Un elemento al que hay que mimar y cuidar. Bueno, no hacíamos mala combinación. Pero yo no podía olvidar toda mi vida de golpe y comprometerme de corazón con una causa; no lo había hecho nunca, no entraba en mi carácter. Bueno, sólo había una excepción a esa regla, que seguía dándome tiempo para responder mientras respiraba en mi cuello. Me separé lo justo para poder mirarle mientras le cogía la cara entre las manos.

-' Vanir, no puedo jurarte que os seguiré hasta el final. Te quiero, y mi corazón me dice ahora que te seguiré donde vayas, pero me conozco. Cambio de opinión enseguida, aún no he encontrado mi corriente estable. Habla mi espíritu cuando digo que quiero compartir el camino contigo, que quiero estar bajo todas las lunas y los soles de la vida contigo, y sé que eso, ahora, es lo mismo que escoger este viaje, porque has hecho de esta causa la tuya. Pero no puedo jurarte que os acompañaré hasta el final; aún no. Dame tiempo' –le supliqué con una leve sacudida.

Vanir sonrió como si hubiera visto el sol después de una década en las tinieblas.

-'Tenemos tiempo, ahora lo tenemos' –aseguró, para reírse luego- '¡pero no des nada por seguro hasta que no conozcas al resto del grupo!'

-'Preséntamelos', pedí mientras abría la puerta.

Aire, por fin, aunque fuera cargado de salitre y no al profundo olor de la tierra mojada. Cerré los ojos un instante al salir del ¿camarote, se llamaba?, mientras aspiraba y dejaba que el sol del invierno me confortara antes de enfrentarme al grupo de Vanir. Ya les había visto en las bodegas, pero la oscuridad y mi propio estado físico no me había dejado examinarlos a conciencia.

Ahora lo hice, mientras estaban sentados en la cubierta del barco, recostados sobre la baranda, intentando averiguar detalles detrás de su…aspecto…variado. Esa era una manera como cualquier otra de definirlo.

Estaba aquel humano joven, de pelo casi rubio, fornido y de mirada testaruda. Llevaba una pesada armadura y aferraba la maldita lanza plateada como si de una amante se tratara. Había un aura de franqueza y bondad que no podía definir a su alrededor, aunque le había visto prácticamente arrastrar por el suelo a Jhaelenn con la sangre pintada en la mirada. Bueno, tenía motivos, pensé para mis adentros mirando a la elfa que se sentaba a su lado.

Nunca tuve don de palabras, pero si los espíritus de las estrellas y los bosques pudieran tomar forma, sería la de aquella joven. Afinaba un instrumento musical con dedos largos y pálidos, suaves y acariciantes, mientras alzaba una mirada profunda hacia mí. Podría revisar mi opinión sobre las mujeres, pensé, mientras bebía de aquellos sabios ojos verdes que brillaban entre pestañas oscuras. Sólo que el humano rubio me sacaría las tripas. Meneé la cabeza para mis adentros. Mala elección, amigo, de la raza equivocada y de la clase que puede hacer que un hombre cave su propia tumba mientras canta con alegría.

Desvié la mirada de la elfa hacia el gigantesco corpachón que le hacía sombra al otro lado. Por los cuatro elementos…Mis tripas se retorcieron mientras imágenes de los dos meses pasados como prisionero de los ogros desfilaban sin que pudiera pararlas. Aquel individuo debía medir más de dos metros, lo que lo convertía en enorme pero no en un ogro, me repetí. Piel negra que cubría unos músculos capaces de partir a un hombre en dos, pelo blanco desgreñado en feroz contraste, un cara de rasgos duros, como tallados a golpe a martillo. El semiogro, que es lo que debía ser, apretó un gigantesco mandoble con unas manos el doble de anchas que las mías y esbozó una sonrisa mientras contemplaba una nube con una absorta mirada plateada…antes de empezar a acunarse y tararear alguna canción por lo bajo.

Tiene que haber alguien normal, pensé. Examiné a la mujer apoyada con aire mareado sobre un rollo de cuerda, con un pesado libro entre las manos. Pelo negro recogido en un moño deshecho que dejaba asomar unas orejas levemente puntiagudas, piel pálida con un decidido toque azulado en sus mejillas, complexión fuerte pero con unas curvas que las pieles que vestía no lograban ocultar del todo. Seguí resiguiéndola aprovechando su mareo hasta que llegué al rostro, donde me tropecé con unos oscuros ojos adustos y observadores, que se entrecerraron en una mirada amenazante mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida que me decía que sabía exactamente qué es lo había estado mirando.

Bueno, quizás no hubiera nadie normal, pensé mientras intentaba desentrañar el pequeño misterio del humano de ojos rojos. Seguro que no nos habíamos visto antes, pensé, era la primera vez que veía a aquel joven moreno, de piel algo más clara que la mía, alto y que quizás podría ganar al semiogro en una prueba de fuerza.¿Qué tenía de especial? Quizás sus ojos, de un extraño rojo rubí, quizás las…¿gemas? rojizas de las mejillas. No, pensé, es su aire de superioridad, la media sonrisa mezcla de soberbia y bienvenida, y una extraña aura familiar a su alrededor que me erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

Bueno, quizás había hablado demasiado a la ligera prometiéndole a Vanir que le acompañaría…


End file.
